Visión
by ghost ficker rin
Summary: ¿Y si Suzanne Collins fuera un simple personaje del distrito doce? ¿y si ella hubiera obsequiado el pin de sinsajo a Katniss? [este fic participa del minireto de febrero para el torneo entre distritos ddel foro hasta el final de pradera.]


*nota*  
Hola, este es un fic colaboración con Nochedeinvierno13, para el minireto de febrero del torneo entre distritos.

El minireto consistía en elegir algunos de los retos propuestos en los meses anteriores y cumplirlo. Nosotras elegimos el de noviembre, en el que había que incluír a Suzanne Collins en la saga de alguna forma.

* * *

Disclaimer: todos los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins, y Suzanne Collins es propiedad de sí misma. Conclusión: nada es mío.

* * *

Visión de un cambio 

* * *

La vida en Panem no es fácil, sobre todo cuando resides en uno de los distritos exteriores como es el número doce. Un distrito pobre por excelencia que se dedica a la explotación intensiva de las minas de carbón, minas que van muriendo con el pasar de los años al igual que los hombres que trabajan en ellas. El hambre es una constante a lo largo del año, por lo que los habitantes se ven obligados a encontrar métodos poco ortodoxos para sobrevivir. Algunos se aventuran más allá del alambrado, buscando en el bosque una salida a la agonía, mientras que otros deciden instalarse en El Quemador y probar suerte con la mercancía que tienen a la mano; lo cuál supone un riesgo mucho menor. Tal es el caso de Suzanne Collins, una mujer que aparenta cincuenta años de edad, que ofrece productos manufacturados en metal. Ella aprovecha esos restos que a nadie más le sirven, dándole variopintas formas y exponiendo los resultados ante los curiosos

frecuentadores del mercado. De entre estos, Suzanne destaca a una chica de cabello trenzado que siempre mira de reojo sus artículos y aparta la mirada cuando es descubierta por ella. El ciclo se repite esa tarde: la muchacha llega con sus animales —obtenidos en las tierras que se extienden después del alambrado, reflexiona la mujer— y se los vende a sus compradores habituales, observa por el rabillo la mesita con los metales y desvía la mirada. Pero, en esa ocasión, Suzanne le anima a acercarse.

—¿Ves algo que sea de tu agrado? Toma entre sus manos el pin con forma de Sinsajo, un ave que se reproduce a partir de los sinsontes y los charlajos deshechados del Capitolio en los Días Oscuros, y lo mira con cierta fascinación.

—¿Cuánto cuesta? —pregunta. —Es tuyo. Espero que lo disfrutes. Insiste en pagarle pero Suzanne niega con la cabeza. Es testigo de cómo día a día esa muchacha arriesga su vida para ganar algo de dinero o de comida, al igual que todas las personas que se encuentran en El Quemador, al igual que ella. De todos modos, ¿qué significa el rugido del estómago vacío contra una sonrisa sincera?

* * *

Es día de cosecha. La plaza del distrito doce se encuentra llena a reventar, pero como es de esperarse, no vuela una mosca cuando Effie Trinket saca la papeleta con el nombre de Primrose Everdeen.

La indignación se eleva entre la multitud que no precisamente conoce a la niña, pero como cada vez que uno de los tributos más jóvenes es elegido, expresan su desacuerdo de la única forma que aún, no se les ha prohibido. Con silencio.

La mujer de mediana edad observa a la pequeña caminar hacia el escenario, y de repente ve una cara familiar. Aquella muchacha, con su característica trenza oscura a la cual obsequió el pin de sinsajo.

Se arrepentía de no haber tenido la oportunidad de explicar a Katniss el significado del pin, la libertad que el sinsajo representaba. Pero aún así tenía la corazonada de que no sería necesario para que la chica se convirtiera en el sinsajo del distrito, talvez incluso de todo panem.

Los juegos del hambre daban inicio oficialmente, y como cada habitante de cada distrito, Suzane estaba obligada a presenciar la muerte segura de 23 jóvenes inocentes. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otros años los habitantes del distrito tenían esperanzas de que uno de sus tributos sobreviviera, y Collins se permitía soñar con la posibilidad de algo más que el segundo vencedor del distrito en 74 años, se permitía creer —Aunque nunca en vos alta— en la posibilidad de un cambio.

Katniss era fuerte, con un increíble instinto de supervivencia corriendo por sus venas y la rebeldía reflejada en sus ojos grices.

Katniss era el símbolo de una futura rebelión. Al menos a los ojos de Suzanne Collins lo era.

Fin

* * *

*nota*

Bueno, la idea que tuvimos en un principio, fue hacer una especie de ¿qué hubiera pasado si Collins fuera un simple personaje, una vendedora del quemador, que sin saber nada de Katniss y por puro instinto le regala el pin de Sinsajo. Pero hubo que recortar de todos lados. Y esto fue con lo que nos quedamos.

Por mi parte, es la primera vez que escribo un fic con alguien más, y volvería a hacerlo. Somos buen equipo Pati.

En fin, suerte a las de más en el reto y lo que queda de torneo. Y esperamos que les guste el fic.


End file.
